Coming Back to You
by The Amazing Dorito Chip
Summary: After the Vespers left, I thought everything could be normal. But he left. He left me, and everyone else. But now he's back, and he says He came back for me. I'm just not sure if I can believe him. What if I do believe him, and he leaves me behind, again?
1. Chapter 1: Gone

**A/N~ Hey there, It's me. Dorito Chip. So, do you guys remember me? Author of Promises. Ya, so guess what? I have a surprise for my awesome readers out there. This is my second fanfic! Oh, you already knew that.. **_**Grins sheepishly. **_**Well. I guess, I should pay more attention to life around me. Anyways, there is a reason this chapter is short. Oh yeah, and I'm sorry, but in this story it was absolutely necessary for Jonah to be Ian's best friend, and the ages at the beginning are messed up, but the numbers wern't working for me. So Amy's 14. So read on..And live on! **

Chapter 1: Gone

Amy ran down the steps in an usually happy mood. "Dan! Sinead! Guys, COME DOWN ALREADY!"

Amy ran through the hall and stopped in the kitchen. She jumped around like Tom Felton had just asked her to prom. He might as well have. It was their first actual breakfast since The Vespers nonsense had ended. Like not medicine breakfast, or hospital breakfast, actual breakfast. Like with bacon and eggs and orange juice and all that other good stuff. Nellie walked in with a huge grin on her face. "It's actual proof it's over. For reals"

"For reals. " Amy sang as she skipped out of the room. Dan walked down the stairs and said groggily, "The one day I'm actually allowed to sleep in, you wake me up early."

Amy laughed, "I guess you can go back and skip, breakfast." Amy smirked. There was no way Dan could resist breakfast made by Nellie.

"OMG! Made by Nellie?" And Dan ran down the stairs.

Amy almost flew up the stairs. After the whole Vespers situation, they started to live together. Jonah's dad visited every now and then. Ian and Natalie, well, they were a whole other story. After that…situation they had lived with them. They technically could live by themselves, but there wasn't anyone out there for them.

Amy knocked on Natalie's door. Natalie opened the door, and mumbled, "Whayouwant?"

Amy simply said, "Breakfast." And there was a huge grin on Natalie's face. Amy went through all the doors and paused in front of Ian's door. She had hoped things would be different for them. The whole my-mother-is-deranged-and-evil thing kind of scared him, but finally when they could live their lives normally Amy had hoped he would be able to forget it all.

Amy knocked on the door. There was no answer. Amy knocked again and when no one answered she slightly opened the door. A cool breeze rushed in from the room. Amy threw the door open, and didn't see anyone. She walked in calling out to Ian. There was no one in the room. She walked towards the bed. She saw a small piece of paper on the pillow. Her eyes widened, and she ran out of the room, clutching the piece of paper in her hand.

Everyone was too busy to hear Amy running down the stairs, but everyone noticed when Amy burst in with a panicked look on her face. Everyone heard her voice tremble as she said, "Guys, look at this."

She let the note flutter on to the table, when Natalie read it first. Tears fell down her cheek, as she muttered, "Oh my God…"

Jonah grabbed it from her, and said, "It can't be that…" His eyes ran over the words and as he registered the words. He sat down in shock. "He can't possibly have."

Amy hadn't even read the note and she could tell something was wrong. It went around to everyone, but everyone watched her reaction. Amy held the note.

_Hey guys, _

_I'm sorry. I bet you're mad that I left. But I don't necessarily regret it. I have some unfinished business to tend to. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Don't dome looking for me either. I'll be back. I promise. Just not this week. Or the next. But I'll be back. Just don't worry or anything. I'll be gone, but I'll bring back souvenirs._

Amy knees weakened and she ran. She ran through the halls, completely oblivious to the calls of her name behind her. Amy ran up the stairs, into her room, and locked the door behind her. She blocked out the thuds against the door and the calls of her name. She glanced at the note and read the last line.

_Tell Amy I'm sorry. I didn't want it to be this way._

_Love, Ian_

Amy hugged her knees, buried her head in them, and finally let the tears fall.

**A/N~ OMG! I might not complete this story, and delete it entirely, but who knows?**

**Read and Review!**

**Dorito Chip is Out! PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2: 4 Years Ago, 4 Years Later

**A/N~ Hey there guys! Howz it going? I bet you all love me for continuing this story, when I really should be cutting off the suspense in the other story (Promises if you haven't read.) If you are reading this chapter then that means, you actually like my writing skills! **_**Or you could just be bored but I'll stick to the first as so not to crush my little heart **__**.**_** So why Am I still talking… **

**Disclaimer: You probably know what I'm gonna say here, so why repeat it? Wait, but there's that thing called law, and copyright. So. Happy day! I don't own 39 Clues. **

**Oh! P.S. Amy's 18…relate everything else for yourselves…not like it actually matters. But, ya know..**

* * *

Chapter 2: 4 Years Ago, 4 Years Later

Saturday morning. 8:59 AM. Amy was sitting at the dining table with Jonah, and Sinead. She looked up and said, "3…2…1…" Dan burst in with a panicked look on his face. He slammed the toaster and popped out the two slices of toast.

Jonah whined, "Hey! Those were mine. You have to make me breakfast now."

Dan raced around grabbing the milk jug. "No can do, Jonah. Have to go to my Little Ninjas."

Sinead looked up indifferent. Then with a curious look on her face she asked Amy, "Hey Ames, Every time. how do you manage to do the countdown thing?"

"Easy. I'm his sister. I have known him since he came into existence." Amy walked out the room with her breakfast in hand. "I'll be down for dinner."

"Sure you will, Ames. Sure you will." Sinead muttered.

Jonah rolled his eyes and said, "Hey, don't be that way. She really does care. And it's not, but she thinks it's her fault he…" Jonah trailed off, but Sinead had caught on.

"It's 4 years today isn't it? Right?"

Jonah lowered his eyes and mumbled, "Ya. 4 years of being MIA."

"He isn't MIA. He chose to leave himself. Stupid Cobra." Sinead hissed.

Jonah looked up with pained eyes. "But he said he would come back."

"He's not back now is he? You and Amy can hope on. So can Nat. Even everyone else, but me. I don't want hope on something that might not happen."

Sinead walked out with that, leaving Jonah alone. Jonah pulled out a picture from his pocket. There was young boy that looked a lot like the Jonah Wizard in the picture. The boy had his arm around another boy's neck. The other boy was handsome enough to be a model. Jonah traced his fingers over the picture, and whispered, "Why'd you leave, Ian? Why?"

* * *

Dan walked out of the kitchen with 10 bags of popcorn. He yelled, "MOVIE NIGHT!" And his voice boomed through the house. Natalie walked down-welled practically skipped down the stairs. She pecked him on the cheek, and sat down on the sofa. Dan sat down next to her, and put his arm around her shoulders. "Somebody's happy." Dan said with a smirk.

Natalie smiled back at him, and said, "That's because somebody didn't have to visit the munchkins."

Dan looked at her in mock offense, "What? They are so not munchk- " Dan got cut-off by the doorbell. Dan looked at his watch. 11:59. Who would visit at a time like this?

Dan walked towards the door and opened, and saw the boy, He seemed about 18, and was a little familiar, but Dan knew exactly who he was when Natalie threw her arms around him and screamed, "Oh my God! It's you!"

Natalie jerked back, and stared at him. "It's really you isn't it? She stuck out her hand and poked his cheek. Her eyes widened and she yelped, "It really is you!" And she threw her arms around him.

Ian smiled and said, "Somebody missed me." Dan scoffed and for the first Ian noticed he was there. Ian let go of Natalie and approached Dan. "Hey Dan."

Dan smirked and said bitterly, "Took you long enough to find your way back home, didn't it?"

Ian stiffened and said, "I had my reasons." Before he could react he felt Dan hug him and say, "It's good to have you back, Ian. It really is." Ian sighed as he thought, _It's good to be back home._

* * *

Sinead ran down the stairs with Hamilton in tow. How could they be late to Movie Night? That was, like, impossible. And she bounced off the last step, dragging Hamilton behind her, who was mumbling something about how stupid Dan could be at times. She was about to walk into the living room, but saw the little crowd at the door. She loosened her grip on Hamilton in curiosity. She walked slowly the three people. Sinead broke through their circle, and saw the two very familiar faces, and the one vaguely familiar one. The one face no one had seen for four years. Sinead's eye's widened. She walked closer and asked, "I…Ian?" Ian just nodded with a sad smile. Sinead swallowed and threw her hands around him. Ian looked shocked for a second and looked at Hamilton with a questioning look. Hamilton just shrugged, and gave him a thumbs-up. As Sinead let go of him she said, "I didn't think you'd come back…It's good to have you back, Ian."

* * *

Jonah walked out of his room, hoping Dan hadn't chosen another Ninja Movie. When he reached the bottom of the staircase, he saw the crowd. He walked over, and broke through the crowd. He saw Ian and froze. Then he enveloped Ian in a hug. After about 5 minutes (**A/N~ Who's counting?**) Ian said, "Hey, I missed you too, Jonah."

Jonah let go of Ian and said, "It isn't everyday your best friend disappears off the face of the earth and appears four years later."

Ian smiled sadly and said softly, "Yea. It isn't."

* * *

Ian enjoyed their little reunion, but could still feel a little bit of guilt filling up inside of him. He thought everyone we was happy to see him, but where was she? Just then he heard a voice call out, "That better not be the pizza delivery guy you're hovering about." Amy walked into the small reunion. Ian was shocked at how much a person could change in four years. He saw a blonde wisp of bangs cover her forehead and just a bit of her jade green eyes. He saw her pretty face , and saw at once that the shy-looking girl, had become a confident, strong, independent girl. He bit his lip wondering if it was his fault. He saw Amy's eyes widen at the sight of him. He saw her purse her lips, trying to process the fact that he was there, for reals, alive and well. He wasn't surprised by that at all, but what she did next took his breath away, quite literally. Ian felt the pain in his gut, and realized Amy had punched him. He looked up at her with a questioning look, and she said, "That was for leaving four years ago." Jonah had helped him stand up, and Ian was going to say something to her, but Amy had chosen to cut him off again. Ian felt his cheek burn where she had slapped him, as she said harshly, "And that's for coming back four years later." And with that she walked off to her room. Ian rushed after her, but Jonah stopped him. "You can't make up for the last 4 years, Ian. It's going to take a lot more than sorry."

* * *

**A/N~ OMG! I'm so sorry, this chapter took so long. I writing back like a week after the first authors note. Im even sick, being sick you'd think that would give me time right? Well, nope. You guys don't know the Amazing Dorito Chip. Well, hey I had to update eventually, or I thought I was gonna lose my mind…Watevs. oh, and sorry for the random author's note in the middle. that will not be a regular. and sorry if it was too OOC. Eh... Rock on dude! Chill out! Peace! I'm leaving now. For Reals.**

**P.S. READ AND REVIEW! Okay. Bye now.**


End file.
